Jibun No Sekai
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Kau tau Hyuuga Hinata , siswi terpintar yang punya dunia sendiri, Ia selalu menyendiri diperpustakaan selama jam sekolah?/Kau tau Namikaze Naruto, si berandal tampan?/ Kau tau Sabaku Gaara Ketua OSIS rupawan?/Lalu apa kau tau bagaimana kisah cinta ketiganya? NaruHinaGaa/CH 4 UP.
1. Chapter 1

Kau tau Hyuuga Hinata , siswi terpintar yang punya dunia sendiri, Ia selalu menyendiri diperpustakaan selama jam sekolah?/Kau tau Namikaze Naruto, si berandal tampan?/ Kau tau Sabaku Gaara Ketua Osis rupawan?/Lalu apa kau tau bagaimana kisah cinta ketiganya? NaruHinaGaa

* * *

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

Warning :Typo , OOC.

.

.

.

Enjoy it

.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 : Dia itu Hyuuga Hinata_

* * *

" _Kau harus sadar!sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan Aku! Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!"_

 _Tak ada guna nya , mereka tidak akan kembali._

" _Setidaknya kau harus mewujudkan impian Tousanmu!"_

 _Percuma .._

.

.

"NARUTO!" Suara nyaring menggemakan koridor di pagi ketiga musim semi, Semua mata menatap perempuan dengan surai yang identik dengan warna musim di pagi ini dengan tatapan bingung.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan takut-takut, sedangkan pemuda disebelahnya nampak tidak peduli.

"G-gawat Sasuke! Sepertinya Sakura-chan akan mengamuk lagi,"Naruto bersembunyi dibalik punggung pemuda berwajah datar itu , keduanya menatap ke arah dimana seorang gadis berjalan dengan langkah tegap menghampiri mereka.

"Salahmu tidak mengikuti kelas musim panas, padahal nilaimu begitu menyedihkan, Baka dobe," Sahut si Uchiha bungsu datar. Naruto tidak terima, ia berniat membantah sebelum tarikan kencang pada kerah kemeja nya yang membuat tubuhnya berguncang-guncang.

"Kau kemana saja selama liburan musim panas huh?! Tidak sadar rangkingmu paling rendah seangkatan!? Ayolah tinggal setahun lagi kita belajar di SMA! Jangan jadi anak badung yang keras kepala!"Omel Sakura bertubi-tubi, Naruto memegang kepala nya yang berdenyut pusing ketika sakura melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Aku senang kau peduli Sakura- _chan_ tapi.."

"AKU SANGATTT TIDAK PEDULI JIKA SAJA KAU BUKAN SAHABAT KU DARI KECIL!..." Sakura menghembuskan nafas nya kesal, ia begitu murka atas sifat keras kepala salah satu sahabatnya ini. Setiap jam pelajaran ia pasti akan membolos entah kemana, datang sesuka hati dan pulang sesuka hati. Semena-mena dengan peraturan sekolah bukan hal yang tabu lagi bagi sang Namikaze muda satu ini.

"Biarkan saja dia.." Sasuke menatap kedua nya dengan datar,"...Seburuk apapun nilai dan kelakuannya itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa baginya,"

Naruto mengusap leher belakangnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa, hal itu membuat Sakura setengah mati menahan hasrat untuk tidak memukuli nya habis-habis-an,

"Karena keluarga nya orang berpengaruh disekolah ini," Gumam Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Daripada hal itu.." Naruto menatap lama papan pengumuman yang tepat didepan mereka. Sakura berdiri disebelah Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke bersandar ditembok dengan acuh.

"Lagi-lagi si Hyuuga itu rangking satu seangkatan ya.." Suara lain menyahut, mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati tiga teman sekelas mereka yang ikut memperhatikan papan pengumuman.

Naruto mengangguk saja, sudah sejak kelas 1 nama Hyuuga Hinata terpampang dideretan paling atas tepat diatas Uchiha Sasuke di daftar Rangking per angkatan kelas. Ia sih tidak ingin ambil pusing , tapi melihat seorang Sasuke dikalahkan seorang perempuan selalu menjadi hal menarik baginya.

"Buuu Sasuke payah, Sasuke payah, Sasuke payah!"Ia berteriak kegirangan di depan wajah datar

Pemuda itu, langsung berhenti ketika Sasuke memukul keras kepalanya.

Mengabaikan dua sahabat nya , Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan."Bahkan Shikamaru pun digeser diposisi ketiga, secerdas apa Hyuuga Hinata itu?"

Yang didapat nya malah gelengan lemah dari Ino dan Chouji, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengendikan bahu tak acuh, padahal dari segi absensi ia jauh diatas si Hyuuga itu, walaupun kadang tidak sengaja tertidur dikelas. Salahkan saja sifat malas nya

"Rumor mengatakan, dia itu punya dunia sendiri, hanya masuk kelas saat tes berlangsung, semua nilai nya pun sempurna. Aku benci sistem sekolah ini yang hanya bergantung pada Nilai-nilai Akademik dan Olahraga"Ini merupakan Kalimat terpanjang yang dikeluarga si Pemuda nanas itu dalam sebulan, Ino mengangguk disebelahnya.

Keenam nya mengangkat bahu tak acuh kemudian berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dikoridor dengan malas, apa yang sedang ia lakukan di hari pertama disekolah? Tentu nya membolos, saat kelas sibuk dengan pemilihan pengurus kelas, ia lebih memilih untuk mencari tempat tenang, tempat yang cocok untuk ia tidur siang.

Kaki nya membawa ia kedepan pintu perpustakaan, Naruto menguap sebentar sebelum menggeser pintu nya dengan keras.

Tidak ada orang didalam perpustakaan kecuali seorang Gadis misterius itu.

Naruto tidak terkejut, ia sering keluar masuk perpustakaan dan mendapati gadis itu sering duduk di ujung Rak buku dengan banyak buku yang berceceran disekitar nya.

Gadis itu tahun ini satu kelas dengannya, Bangku nya pun tepat di ujung samping kanan jendela, bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru.

Dan seperti biasa Gadis itu tidak penah menyadari kedatangannya,kepada siapapun mungkin ia akan bersikap seperti itu.

Mungkin itu hanya sekilas pikiran nya saja, ketika Seorang pemuda dengan Surai merah berjalan mendekati Gadis itu. Pemuda yang mengenakan Badge OSIS itu menyerahkan beberapa buku dan Gadis itu merespon dengan anggukan, hal seperti ini membuat Naruto terperangan seperkian detik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mulut menganga seperti itu Naruto?"Tanya Pemuda itu, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, ia berjalan mendekat, lalu merangkul bahu sang ketua Osis dengan akrab.

"Biasa, aku mau bolos hehe.."Manik Shappire nya bergulir menatap si Gadis Aneh yang sibuk membaca buku dengan kecepatan tinggi, terbukti dari sorot mata nya yang bergerak-gerak dengan cepat."...Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya ,Gaara?!" Tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik.

Gaara kelihatan tak acuh, ia melepas rangkulan Naruto."Aku hanya ada urusan dengannya," Ujar nya singkat, padat . Memang benar-benar Gaara.

"Hah, Baiklah, aku akan tidur disini, jangan beritau siapapun yah," Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata nya pada Gaara sebelum beranjak menuju rak buku paling ujung, dimana terdapat meja baca dekat jendela yang langsung mengarah pada Lapangan. Naruto suka sekali tidur disitu.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sasuke menunggu dimeja kantin dengan raut kesal, ia ditinggal sendirian, Sakura sedang mencari Naruto. Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang berada dikelas , mereka memakan bekal dari Ino, sedangkan Sai seperti lenyap ditelan bumi.

Beberapa murid perempuan cekikikan tidak jelas ketika melihat nya, Sasuke selalu siap dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata 'Pergi jauh-jauh dariku' setiap ada murid perempuan yang mencoba menghampiri meja nya.

"Menyebalkan!"

Sakura akhirnya kembali tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda _baka_ _dobe_ dibelakangnya, ia duduk didepan Sasuke dengan nada gerutuan yang masih terdengar jelas.

"Jangan tanya Naruto dimana! Aku lelah mencari nya kesepenjuru sekolah,"

"Jadi kau menyerah jadi pengasuh nya?!"

Satu pukulan mendarat ditelapak tangan Sasuke, gadis musim semi itulah pelaku nya.

"Jangan meledekku seperti itu, Ayo makan , biar aku yang ambilkan. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hn,, seperti biasa,"

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun ketika bel tanda jam makan siang berakhir berbunyi disepenjuru sekolah, perutnya meronta-ronta minta diisi.

Sambil mengucek-ngucek mata, ia berjalan hendak keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik atensi nya.

Gadis aneh itu..

Gadis aneh itu membawa bekal, sangat bukan hal yang aneh sih, tapi ia penasaran, Katanya Hyuuga Hinata ini hidup didunia lain. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala kuningnya. Dengan penuh pertimbangan ia pun mendekati gadis itu.

"Eh...hai!"

Jarak nya dengan gadis itu tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin terpaut 4 kotak ubin, sekali lagi ia mendekat, memanggil sekali lagi tidak digubris, lalu berjongkok dideket gadis Hyuuga itu, Lalu kembali memanggil lagi setelah berkoar didalam hati bahwa ini yang terakhir.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajah nya dari buku, tatapan mata nya kosong sekali, Naruto menyadari itu dengan cepat. Raut ekspresi nya pun sulit dibaca. Gadis ini lebih mirip seorang robot Android daripada Manusia.

Atau mungkin Boneka?

Naruto dengan segala tingkah bodoh nya menyengir ria, senyum nya ia tujukan kepada gadis didepannya.

"A-aku Namikaze Naruto, S-salam kenal,"

Ia tidak mengulurkan tangan, Naruto merasa bodoh seketika. Benar-benar cara mengajak berkenalan yang buruk.

"Namikaze-kun , Konnichiwa, Yoroshikuonegaishimasu,"

'Formal sekali,' Batin Naruto gusar.

"Ano , kita sekelas di tahun ini," Itu bukan sekedar basa-basi, tentu nya suatu hal yang wajar untuk dibicarakan sebagai kalimat untuk awal pertemanan.

"Kita?" Bekal milik Hinata entah sudah kapan sudah tidak digubris, gadis itu menyimak dengan baik setiap kata yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Iya, ano mau kekelas bersama?"

Dan Jawaban yang didapat Naruto hanyalah gelengan lemah dari Gadis itu, Sekonyong-konyong Naruto berusaha mengubah suasana canggung ini menjadi santai sepert saati ia bertemu dengan teman-teman lainnya, Namun seperti nya akan sulit.

"Ah Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya,"

Naruto berbalik ketika Gadis itu kembali memakan bekal nya dengan tenang, sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan , Ia berbalik untuk sekedar menutup pintu perlahan dan mengamati Hinata.

Hinata duduk disana tepat disamping jendela, ia membelakangi sinar matahari. Cahaya matahari itu terbias oleh rambut-rambut panjang Hinata yang terurai dan terhembus oleh angin dari jendela.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang Naruto sekarang , Hinata memang seperti seseorang yang menarik diri dari dunia.

Ugh Mengapa Naruto jadi sebegini nya peduli?

.

.

.

.

Gaara sudah terbiasa pulang terlalu malam atau terlalu sore untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas-tugas osis , apalagi satu bulan kedepan festival drama antar kelas akan dilaksanakan, Gaara selaku ketua Osis harus menyempurnakan rencana agar acara bisa berjalan dengan baik dan terkendali.

Keadaan sekolah dimalam hari tidak semenakutkan di film-film horor yang kakak perempuannya sering tonton di setiap malam _jumat_ dan juga tidak semenarik cerita _webtoon_ yang diceritakan kakak laki-laki nya setiap sarapan pagi. Intinya _yah_ biasa-biasa saja.

Mungkin ada satu hal yang menarik.

Di setiap malam ketika ia pulang larut, Gaara mengabaikan ajakan teman akrabnya Sai untuk lekas pulang, ia berjalan ke atap dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas.

Tapi ketika sampai disana, selalu dan selalu, Gadis yang katanya punya dunia sendiri itu akan berdiri di atap sekolah dengan pandangan lurus kebawah, Jikalau Bulan sedang terang-terangnya. Sosok Hinata akan terlihat menakjubkan seperti seorang dewi.

Tentu Gaara lebih memilih dikubur hidup-hidup daripada mengakui nya, hanya butuh seperkian menit untuk melihat Hinata dari pintu sampai ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah sebelum kedua kakak nya menelpon polisi dengan dalih adik bungsu mereka diculik.

Gaara selalu ada waktu besok,besok dan besok lagi untuk melihat kebiasan-kebiasaan aneh gadis itu. Mengintip dunia yang kini dimiliki Seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Rasanya cukup lama ia berada disini, memandangi langit diatasnya sambil direngkuh sunyi, itu hal biasa baginya. Sunyi selalu menjadi teman hidup nya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Manik amethyst itu bergulir kebawah, gelap yang ia lihat. Karena hari sudah malam dan sekitar sekolah sudah sangat sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

'Ne bagaimana ya rasanya tidak sengaja jatuh dari ketinggian?'

Pikiran itu terlintas secepat angin, melihat lagi ke bawah dari ketinggian gedung sekolah seolah ada tarikan yang ingin merengkuh nya ke bawah.

Hinata menaiki dinding pembatas, angin langsung menyambutnya, Rasanya tubuhnya ringan sekali.

Satu langkah saja ia akan jatuh, tubunya gemetar, mungkin karena sedikit takut, tapi dibawah sana seolah ada yang menjanjikan ketenangan, ketenangan melebihi _dunia_ nya yang sekarang.

"Loncatlah jika kau mau , aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat,"

Ucapan dingin dengan ada rendah terdengar tanpa peduli jika Hinata bisa saja terjatuh karena terkejut, untungnya Hinata punya penguasaan diri yang baik. Hinata memutuskan untuk turun dan berdiri berhadapan dengan orang yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Niisan.."

.

.

TBC

A/N : Ehehe pengen mampir ke fandom ini :v selama ini saya Hinata-centric tapi hanya sekedar pembaca , sudah banyak fic dengan tokoh Hyuuga Hinata yang dipasangkan berbagai Pair yang telah saya baca, bisa jadi anda yang tengah membaca ini pernah saya kunjungi fic Hinata nya hehe.

Jangan ada war ya walau ini TriangleLove, jarang-jarang sih bikin triangle love, di fandom angkyou juga Gk pernah , baru niat sih ada karena tuntutan readers wkwkwk

Oke saya tunggu Respon untuk fic satu ini yah,

.

.

 _Chapter 2 : Topeng (SELANJUTNYA)_

Salam Sejuta Romance


	2. Chapter 2

" _Loncatlah jika kau mau , aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat,"_

 _Ucapan dingin dengan nada rendah terdengar tanpa peduli jika Hinata bisa saja terjatuh karena terkejut, untungnya Hinata punya penguasaan diri yang baik. Hinata memutuskan untuk turun dan berdiri berhadapan dengan orang yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam._

" _Niisan.."_

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Topeng

Warning : Typo, tidak menyesuaikan EYD.

DLDR!

.

.

Kedua manik serupa itu bertatapan cukup lama dengan raut yang berbeda, pria itu menghela nafas sebelum mendekati Hinata dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi Hinata,"

"Neji-niisan.."

Neji menarik tangan adik sepupu nya itu, membawa nya turun dari atap. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tidak terlambat datang untuk menyusul Hinata kesekolah, jika Hinata sempat untuk loncat dari atap, ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya kedepan.

Akhir-akhir ini semuanya semakin sulit bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

" _Naruto , kemana saja kau? Kushina-baachan menelpon ku beberapa kali, sudah selarut ini dan kau juga belum pulang. Lagi-lagi kau membuat semua orang khawatir! Pulanglah atau ku hajar kau besok disekolah!"_

Naruto memandangi ponsel nya dengan wajah drop, Sakura semakin lama semakin mirip dengan Ibu nya. Sudah terlalu sering Sakura akan menelpon nya jika ia pulang larut atau jika ia membolos jam pelajaran, Sakura akan mencarinya lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Hah.. Sahabat memang harusnya seperti itu kan? Setidaknya Naruto bersyukur masih ada orang-orang yang peduli terhadapnya.

Selesai menutup pesan suara dari Sakura, tanpa berniat membalas Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Keadaan tengah kota masih ramai padahal sudah hampir tengah malam, Naruto pulang pergi kesekolah hanya dengan menggunakan Transportasi umum, ia menolak mentah-mentah mobil-mobil mewah yang ibunya berikan untuk ia gunakan kesekolah. Menurut Naruto berjalan kaki itu sehat, selain itu dirinya suka melakukan _Parkour_ , meski selalu berakhir dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Langkah Kaki Naruto membawa nya ke tempat yang sering ia kunjungi, sebuah kedai yang diapit dua gedung tinggi. Ia memasuki kedai yang kelihatannya masih ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Oi Naruto! Mengapa masih memakai seragam? Jangan bilang kau belum pulang kerumah?"

Naruto disambut oleh pertanyaan seorang pria tua yang ia kenal cukup lama. Pria tua yang kini merangkak sebagai kakek angkatnya.

"Ahahaha aku terlalu asyik jalan-jalan sampai lupa waktu Jiraiya-jiisan," Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman lima jarinya seperti biasa, Pria tua bernama Jiraiya itu mendekat dan memberikan jitakan keras dikepala kuning Naruto.

"ITTAII! Aduhh sakit Jiisan," Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya, selalu seperti ini jika ia tidak pulang kerumah.

"Pulanglah Naruto, Ibumu pasti khawatir,"

Mendengar hal itu Naruto mendengus kesal."Tidak mau! Kalau Jiisan ingin mengusirku dari sini tidak masalah, aku akan pergi ketempat lain,"

Naruto baru saja hendak berbalik melangkah sebelum tangan besar menahan pergelangan tangannya. Itu Jiraiya , pria tua itu menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah cucu angkat nya yang begitu kekanakan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh disini Naruto, tidurlah dikamar milikmu,"

Emosi Naruto menguap dengan cepat, berganti dengan cengiran lebar dan ujaran semangat."Siap bos,setelah berganti pakaian aku akan membantumu mengurus kedai," Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berlari menuju lantai atas, Jiraiya menatap kepergiannya nya dengan datar.

"Minato, sepertinya dia masih saja memberontak.."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke datang kesekolah lebih awal dari biasanya, koridor juga masih sepi. Hawa dingin masih menyeruak membuat telinga nya memerah, setelah mengganti sepatu nya dengan uwabaki, Sasuke berjalan tenang menuju kelasnya.

Di persimpangan Koridor, ia berpapasan dengan gadis bersurai Indigo panjang, Sasuke melirik sekilas dengan mata, hal sama yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Kedua insan itu seolah beradu tatapan datar, hanya sekilas , setelah saling melewati bahu mereka kembali menatap ke depan tak acuh.

'Hyuuga..' Batin Sasuke, menyadari sosok tadi adalah orang yang mengalahkan dirinya di rangking sekolah.

Tidak heran mengapa Gadis itu datang sepagi ini, atau mungkin ia datang pagi-pagi buta, karena ia punya dunia sendiri yang tidak akan pernah orang lain mengerti.

Sasuke menduduki bangku nya yang berada di barisan kedua deret ketiga, tepat bersebelahan dengan Shimura Sai. Saat ini hanya ada dirinya dikelas, Sasuke mengeluarkan bebarapa buku pelajaran dan membaca nya dengan bosan.

Terkadang ia merasa jengkel juga dikalahkan oleh orang seaneh Hyuuga Hinata, jika ia dikalahkan oleh Shikamaru Nara yang ber Iq tinggi tidak masalah. Toh mereka masih sama-sama laki, tapi jika ia dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan rasanya ada gejolak di dalam dirinya seolah berseru meremehkan dirinya,

Shikamaru memang cerdas tapi salahkan saja kemalasan dan kurangnya motivasi dalam dirinya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri cukup rajin, Sasuke tidak suka kemalasan. Sikap Ulet dan Etos kerja sudah diajarkan oleh Kakeknya sejak ia kecil, karena itu rekor kehadiran sempurna-nya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi.

Tapi..

Hinata mengalahkan nya dengan sangat mudah..

"Cih .."Sasuke mendecih ketika menyadari waktu nya terbuang percuma karena memikirkan rival nya dalam bidang akademi itu, mendadak ia tidak selera untuk membaca.

CLING

Bertepatan dengan itu ponsel nya berbunyi. Notifikasi pesan singkat, pada layar ponsel nya tertulis nama sahabat musim semi nya.

Sakura

Ohayou Sasuke, apa kau sudah disekolah? Apa kau tau , Kemarin malam Naruto tidak pulang kerumah lagi, Kushina-baachan yang memberitahuku.

Ugh, kenapa ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang membuat ia sebegini nya sakit kepala? Pertama si Hyuuga aneh perebut rangking , kedua Sahabat masa kecil mu yang memberontak dengan keadaan, Lalu setelah ini apa? Huh Sasuke bersyukur Sakura merupakan orang terdekatnya yang cukup normal, sehingga ia bisa membagi apapun dengan gadis itu.

Ia memandangi ponsel nya cukup lama, sampai-sampai tak menyadari murid-murid sudah berdatangan, koridor yang tadi nya sunyi berganti dengan keramaian langkah kaki dan cekikikan murid perempuan. Kelas sendiri sudah terisi oleh beberapa orang, termasuk si kuning menyebalkan yang masuk kelas dengan suara memekikan telinga.

"OHAYOU MINNA!"

Disaat orang-orang memakai Blazer hitam dengan garis luar berwarna merah di beberapa bagian dan bawahan kotak-kotak biru malam, Pemuda pirang itu malah memakai jaket sweater abu-abu yang tidak tekancing sepenuhnya, celananya masih sama dengan siswa lain.

Masih dengan cengiran lebar nya ia berjalan ke pemuda dengan rambut ayam yang menatap nya tidak suka. Shappire bertemu Onyx.

"Hoi Teme Ohayou!"

"Urusai, kau darimana saja semalaman?"

Naruto tidak terkejut jika sahabatnya satu ini mengetahui setiap ia tidak pulang kerumah.

"Aku menginap dirumah Jiisan lagi. Kupikir aku harus membantu nya karena malam kemarin kedai nya sangat ramai,"Naruto tidak bohong, kemarin kedai Jiraiya memang sedang dipenuhi pelanggan. Sasuke menatap nya penuh selidik sebelum menghela nafas singkat.

"Terserah,"

Naruto meletakkan tas nya di meja tepat di depan bangku Sasuke, hal yang percuma ketika ia setiap hari membawa tas dan buku-buku pelajaran, padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah menghadiri jam pelajaran.

Setidak nya orang tua nya berpikir ia betul-betul serius belajar, Naruto benci berbohong tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka dikendalikan.

Ah memikirkan orang tua nya, ia jadi teringat ia lupa memberi kabar. Biarlah, paling-paling Ibu nya hanya menasihati nya dengan omelan yang tiada habisnya, Naruto benar-benar tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

"Kaichou, apakah kau sudah selesai?"

Gaara menoleh singkat pada teman sekaligus Sekretaris OSIS nya, Habatake Matsuri. Gadis itu berdiri sambil membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya.

"Hn.. aku sudah merekapitulasi berkas registrasi nya, sekarang hanya perlu menandatangani sebagian Proposal Klub kan?"Tanya Gaara Kalem seraya menyambut beberapa berkas dari tangan Matsuri.

"Iya hanya beberapa lembar, Kaichou. Jadi setelah ini kita bisa masuk jam pelajaran pertama,"

Gaara mengangguk singkat, sudah lama ia melewatkan jam pelajaran karena tugas-tugas OSIS , meskipun begitu nilai-nilai nya masih tetap baik dan tidak pernah mengalami penurunan.

Gaara berada di kelas B. Berbeda dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang berada di kelas A. Di sekolah ini ruangan kelas tidak ditentukan berdasarkan nilai , semua ditempatkan secara random, hal ini untuk mencegah diskriminasi.

Ketika sedang asyik mengerjakan beberapa dokumen, seorang pemuda ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, Gaara melirik nya sekilas.

"Kenapa tidak izin dulu sebelum masuk?"Tanya Gaara dingin, Pemuda itu hanya mendesah malas.

"Kukira seorang dewan kesiswaan tidak perlu izin untuk masuk ke ruangan kaichou nya sendiri..."Ada jeda sebentar sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan."..Apalagi Kaichou nya itu adalah adik iparmu,"

Twicht

Gaara meletakan pulpen nya di meja dengan cukup keras, ia menatap tidak suka ke pemuda berambut nanas yang berdiri dengan malas."Jangan mengatakan itu seolah kau sudah menikah dengan kakakku,"Protes nya tidak suka.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, membuat Gaara marah merupakan hiburan kecil bagi nya.

"Heh Mendokusai, tugas ku untuk mengurus murid-murid nakal dan bermasalah kan? Satu-satu nya murid yang susah diatur sekarang hanya tunggal Namikaze, kenapa tidak kau suruh Haruno saja? Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas Interaksi kedua nya yang seperti Pengasuh dan anak balita,"Ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar, jika berhadapan dengan tugas OSIS ia akan lebih serius daripada biasanya.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi nya, ia berpikir keras."Kepala sekolah bilang nilai akademik Haruno sedang bagus, banyak universitas kedokteran yang mulai melirik nya, aku yakin beliau tidak setuju,"

"Kecuali jika aku yang membantumu,Lagipula aku sudah lama berteman dengan Naruto ," Sambung Gaara masih dengan nada dingin nan datar, Shikamaru mengangguk saja, yang terpenting ia tidak jadi membuang waktu istirahat nya hanya untuk mengurus si berandal sekolah.

Shikamaru ber Ojigi singkat sebelum keluar ruangan, jam pertama beberapa menit lagi akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pergantian jam berkumandang diseluruh koridor sekolah, sudah 3 kali bel berbunyi, yang berarti ini Jam ketiga.

Hinata memejamkan mata sambil bersandar pada rak buku, ia memangku sebuah buku catatan tebal yang baru saja ia selesai kerjakan. Manik amethyst nya bergulir ke jendela. Ada beberapa kelas yang sedang ber olahraga, dari jendela itu Hinata juga dapat melihat ke sebelah kanan sedikit dimana terdapat koridor penghubung antara satu gedung ke gedung lainnya, banyak murid-murid yang memenuhi koridor sambil membawa alat-alat praktikum.

Hinata menatap semua nya dengan datar, ia sendiri tidak tau sekarang kelas nya memasuki jam pelajaran apa, tepatnya ia tidak mau peduli, setiap hari Hinata mempelajari semua mata pelajaran, mendalami materi dan memecahkan soal-soal, apabila ia bosan, ia akan membaca buku pengetahuan umum ataupun buku sejarah dunia favorit nya.

Sebuah brosur jatuh dari balik halaman yang ia baca, Hinata mengambil dan membaca nya lamat-lamat.

Terbesit di ingatan kemarin Satu-satu nya keluarga yang ia miliki , memohon-mohon padanya untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu , dirinya yang naif, baik hati dan murah senyum.

Keh, apa untungnya ia bersikap seperti itu, toh dunia tidak adil padanya, apa yang ia punya selalu direbut, Hinata benci, Hinata frustasi.

Untuk sementara biarlah begini, dunia nya yang sekarang tenang dan statis, ia tidak mau merasa kehilangan lagi, untuk itu ia tidak ingin berharap pada dunia. Terus begini, menua lalu mati seperti Mahluk hidup lainnya.

Di tengah orang-orang Hinata selalu menutup mata dan telinga, ia sering berjalan di tengah kerumunan banyak orang tapi tak pernah menganggap mereka ada, ia hanya berjalan menuju satu-satu nya tujuan, Rumah atau sekolah nya.

Neji, kakak sepupu nya itu sekarang sudah memasuki semester 2 sebagai Mahasiswa jurusan Fisip (Fakultas Ilmu sosial dan Ilmu politik) di Kampus negeri di tengah kota yang sering disebut _Kodai atau Konoha Daigaku_ , Salah satu Universitas tebaik di Konoha, Hinata selepas SMA juga memutuskan untuk mendaftar kesana.

Baru-baru ini ada beberapa murid yang diumumkan mendapatkan kesempatan undangan Universitas tanpa Ujian masuk, Hinata termasuk didalamnya. Begitu pula Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

Tapi sayang, Jurusan yang mengundang Hinata tidak begitu ia minati, Hinata lebih menyukai Sastra, meskipun Neji bersikeras untuk menyarankan Hinata mengambil Ilmu bisnis.

"Whooahh Apa kau berencana mendaftar di Kodai?"

Suara cempreng itu mengaggetkan Hinata, disebelahnya kini duduk seorang Namikaze Naruto dan cengiran dan kepala membenjol.

Hinata menatap nya datar, terutama pada benjol dikepalanya. Naruto menyadari arah tatapan Hinata, sekali lagi ia terkekeh.

"Hah Sakura-chan selalu seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia jadi seorang dokter. Bisa-bisa pasien nya terkena stroke mendadak karena sikap galak nya itu hahaha," Pemuda pirang itu mengusap-usap kepala nya sambil berguyon, raut wajah Hinata tidak berubah, datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa pemuda didepannya ini begitu ekspresif.

"Ne, kau berminat di jurusan apa?"Ujar Naruto setelah mengakhiri tawa tak berguna nya, Naruto masih saja tersenyum lebar sambil melirik brosur yang Hinata pegang.

Merasa itu pertanyaan yang dituju untuknya, Hinata menyahut."Hm... sastra,"

"Hee itu pilihan yang bagus, aku sendiri masih bingung akan memilih apa. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan berguna untukku,"Dapat Hinata lihat ekspresi Naruto berubah sendu, Namun sekejap berubah seperti biasa.

".."

"Err kau tidak ke kelas?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto mengusap tengkuk nya canggung. Ia ingin berteman dengan Hinata, Naruto memang tipe orang yang gampang akrab dengan siapapun, tapi rasanya akan jauh lebih sulit jika berhubungan dengan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto merasa tertantang, ia ingin pribadi Hinata berubah, mungkin ada luka yang sedang ia sembunyikan. Semua orang punya rahasia masing-masing kan?

Sekarang Hinata kembali fokus pada buku nya, seakan Naruto tidak ada disampingnya, tangan tan Naruto terulur menyentuh bahu si Gadis Hyuuga dengan jari telunjuk nya.

Hinata tidak merasa bahu nya disentuh seseorang, Naruto kemudian dengan penuh pertimbangan, menyentuh punggung tangan si gadis Hyuuga, hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia tarik kembali tangannya dengan wajah horor.

'Huhh dingin sekali, seperti mayat,'

"Ano kalau kau suka sekali dengan buku, aku dengar besok ada pembukaan toko buku baru di jalanan Kaho, kau mau emm kita kesana?"Naruto mati-matian mengucap agar tidak gagap.

"Kata Neji-niisan aku tidak boleh berjalan dengan orang asing,"

Ah seandainya ini komik , mungkin sekarang Naruto digambarkan terjungkang dengan posisi kaki diatas, apakah selama ini ia masih dianggap orang asing? Hah menghadapi Hinata sangat susah ternyata.

"Hei aku ini teman sekelasmu.."Naruto menunggu Hinata menatapnya,"Kau hari ini minta izin dulu dengan kakak mu besok setelah bel pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu disini , oke? Kalau gitu aku pergi membolos dulu, jaa," Naruto sekencang angin berlari keluar perpus, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan mata menerawang.

"Akan ku pikirkan,"

.

Sementara di balik pintu perpustakaan, Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

'Apa-apaan hatiku sampai sebegini nya ingin meledak? Ah paling-paling karena berlari terburu-buru keluar perpustakaan,' Batin nya gusar, namun wajah nya berkata lain, itu sewarna bunga sakura di musim semi.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga, meja makan berukuran besar hanya berisi kan dua orang. Seorang pria berusia 23 tahun dan gadis berusia 18 tahun.

Sang pria yang merupakan kakak sepupu sekaligus kepala keluarga menatap satu-satu nya adik nya yang tersisa dengan tatapan menyelidik, makanan yang disajikan para maid sudah 10 menit tidak ia sentuh.

"Aku ulangi perkataanmu ya.."Ia menatap Hinata yang termenung dengan intens."..Bocah Namikaze itu mengajakmu pergi berdua?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, Neji mengetukan jarinya pada meja dengan dramatis. Hati nya mengutuk keras bocah yang mengajak adiknya pergi berdua, berani-berani nya, semenjak SMA Hinata belum penah jalan berdua dengan seorang teman, Apalagi laki-laki.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir , ini bisa membantu Hinata berubah, siapa tau dengan kehadiran bocah itu Hinata sedikit demi sedikit kembali kepada pribadi nya yang dulu dan melupakan masa lalu kelam mereka.

Dengan penuh pertimbangan dikepalanya, Akhirnya Neji menghela nafas, ia usap kepala adiknya yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi selalu aktifkan ponselmu ya Hinata,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Neji menghela nafas. Semoga saja ini bukan pilihan yang salah.

.

.

.

"Konbawa tuan muda, Namikaze-sama sangat mengkhawatirkan anda,"

Seorang penjaga membungkuk hormat pada Naruto yang baru saja masuk melewati Gerbang Mansion, Naruto mengibaskan tangannya."Ara , Kotetsu-san jangan ber ojigi padaku, kau lebih tua dariku. Rasanya jadi aneh,"

Kotetsu nama pria itu, membawa Naruto masuk ke Rumah utama yang cukup besar itu,dengan pelan Naruto membuka pintu rumah.

Keadaan dirumah cukup sepi, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui kedua orang tua nya sudah tidur.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Naru-chan,"

DEG

Naruto menatap tidak suka seorang wanita bersurai merah yang lari terbirit-birit dari tangga lantai dua, ia menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah khawatir, kedua tangan wanita itu menangkup pipi tan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang huh? Kau makan apa diluar sana? Kau tau seorang _Heiress_ tidak boleh bertindak seperti itu,"

Naruto mendecih."Jadi kaachan khawatir padaku karena aku seorang _Heiress_? Bukan karena aku anakmu?"

Perkataan itu terdengar begitu datar dan dingin, sangat bukan Naruto seperti biasanya. Kushina yang terbiasa mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari Naruto , mencengkram kedua bahu putra nya dengan kuat.

"Jangan macam-macan Naru-chan, nama besar keluarga ada pada dirimu, kau harus menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang cerdas dan multitalent,"

Ah Naruto menyadari sesuatu hal, sorot mata di jade Ibunya berubah kelam. Selalu seperti ini jika topik ini diangkat, Naruto bosan.

"Benar apa kata Kaachan mu Naruto.."Suara pria menyahut, itu Ayah nya yang kini berjalan penuh wibawa dari tangga lantai dua."..Kau akan mengambil les privat malam ini sebagai hukuman untuk kemarin,"Ujarnya singkat.

Naruto menggertakan gigi-gigi nya kesal.

"Sampai kapan Touchan dan Kaachan selalu memaksaku seperti ini?"

Minato dan Kushina hanya terdiam.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI PENERUS PERUSAHAAN!"

PLAK

Naruto meringis merasakan pipi nya yang memerah, ia sendiri hampir tersungkur ke sudut ruangan karena tamparan Ibunya itu.

"Naru kaachan tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbicara lantang pada orang tua,"

Naruto menunduk, ia memang salah telah berkata dengan suara lantang seperti itu lagi, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin masa depan nya diatur, ia punya jalan sendiri. Ia bukan boneka yang bisa dikendalikan oleh kedua orang tua nya.

Minato menatap datar adegan didepannya, ia tidak membela siapapun tapi menurutnya perusahaan membutuhkan seorang penerus, anak mereka satu-satu nya hanyalah Naruto. Hanya putra semata wayangnya itu yang bisa diandalkan. Namun Naruto selalu memberontak, anak itu tidak suka jika kedua oang tua nya mengatur apa yang ia ingin lakukan.

Naruto berdiri , ia membungkuk singkat sebelum berlari menuju kamar nya yang berada dilantai atas.

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan keras, ia menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Shappire nya kemudian menatap beberapa piala dan penghargaan yang terpajang di kamarnya. Penghargaan-penghargaan yang ia raih dari bidang favorit nya yaitu Olahraga, ada basket, pemanah, renang dan penembak.

'Berkutat seharian dengan Komputer dan dokumen, apa yang menyenangkan dari itu semua?' Batinnya kesal.

Tanpa berniat untuk mengganti seragam nya Naruto menyelam ke dalam mimpi, melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Dan kembali menjadi Naruto yang ceria besok hari.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Terimakasih sudah mau mampir , terimakasih juga buat yang reviews, hehe.

Kodai = Konoha Daigaku = Universitas Konoha , atau kalau disini UI= Universitas Indonesia, itu sejenis singkatan :v

Ah ini ada sedikit balas review.

 **Vexonica** :Hee Arigatou, pemikiran yang bagus , saya menyukai nya. Hehe kita lihat aja ya gimana Hinata kedepannya :v

 **White Apple clock** : wkwk Arigatou

 **Uzunami11** : Aamiin, semoga saja sesuai harapan, iyap salam NHL.

 **Rei** : Sudah nih tetap ikutin ya :v

..

Sampai disini dulu Minna-san, jaa

.

.

Chapter 3 : Perasaan

" _ADUH , KAU AKAN MENCEKIK KU HEH GAARA!"_

" _Naruto, aku tidak peduli kau mengidap gangguan mental apapun tapi jangan tersenyum aneh seperti itu sambil menatapku,"_

 _."Aku benar-benar tidak peduli Sakura,"_

" _Ah akan kuberitau satu rahasia ku, jika kau mau emm etto menghadiri jam pelajaran sekali saja,"_

" _Yoo Gaara, kebetulan sekali kau disini,"_

Salam Sejuta Romance


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Perasaan

* * *

Warning : TYPO , OOC , TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

.

Enjoy it

.

* * *

.

"Kena kau.."

"ADUH , KAU AKAN MENCEKIK KU HEH GAARA!"Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai di koridor yang sepi dikejutkan oleh tarikan pada kerah belakang kemeja nya, ia menatap tak suka pada si pelaku yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau ingin bolos hm?"Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya, masih dengan raut datar ia berujar tenang, kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada untuk mendengarkan alasan dari orang yang merangkak sebagai sahabat nya satu ini.

"Tidak usah ditanya, apa kau tidak melihat kantung mata ku heh? Aku kurang tidur tau!"

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula apa beda nya dengan mata ku, malahan sekarang kita sama persis,"Ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk bagian bawah mata nya, Naruto mengeryit tidak suka.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu!"Teriakan dari Naruto hanya dibalas kekehan singkat dari Gaara, padahal ia hanya bermaksud bercanda.

"Jadi, apa Ibumu memaksamu lagi?"

Pertanyaan Gaara sontak membuat Naruto terdiam, Gaara merupakan satu dari sekian sahabat Naruto yang tau permasalahan pribadi nya, berteman sejak sekolah dasar membuat Naruto merasa nyaman berbagi kisah hidup nya pada Gaara, begitupun sebaliknya.

Si Sabaku bungsu menghela nafas, mau bagaimana pun niat orang tua Naruto memang baik hanya saja Naruto lebih suka memilih jalannya sendiri. Ini begitu rumit karena sebelumnya Gaara tidak pernah mendapatkan pengalaman yang sama, kedua orang tua nya membebaskan sepenuhnya kemana ia dan kakak-kakaknya mengambil jalan hidup tanpa berniat campur tangan. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan sikap kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Hm sepertinya kali ini aku mengizinkanmu membolos.."

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat , senyumnya mengembang. Gaara buru-buru melanjutkan dengan nada penuh peringatan.

"..Tapi untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan, Toh disana kau bisa tidur dengan tenang,"

"Hehh kau memang bisa diandalkan, Gaara.."Dengan kurang ajar Naruto menepuk keras bahu kanan Gaara dan langsung berlari menuju barat koridor."..Kau juga jangan sering membolos untuk urusan OSIS Dattebayo!"

Suara Naruto masih bergema, dengan acuh Gaara beranjak menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak mau tertinggal pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

"Neji, aku dan Lee akan _tandem_ _jump_ hari ini. Apa kau ingin bergabung?"

Neji melirik sekilas teman coklat nya itu, jari-jemari nya tidak henti-henti mengetik pada keyboard laptop dihadapannya."Sepertinya tidak , aku akan menyelesaikan makalah ku dan mengunjungi Kantor Hyuuga,"

"Hei, apa benar tidak bisa?"

"Tidak bisa, Tenten. Ada proyek saham dari cabang suna, Maaf."

Tenten menghela nafas, Neji memang akan selalu menolak ajakan teman-teman nya untuk bersenang-senang, semenjak peristiwa itu , Neji mati-matian bekerja. Ia kuliah di pagi hari dan mengurus perusahaan dari sore sampai malam.

Walaupun masih kuliah, Neji sudah diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurus bisnis Hyuuga yang sedang berada di puncak. Sebagai keluarga yang tersisa satu-satu nya dari Hinata, ia pun bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan gadis itu. Neji sudah berjanji pada langit bahwa Hinata akan tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang cerdas dan bertalenta. Mereka tidak mungkin bergantung hidup pada warisan keluarga Hyuuga, karena itu lah Neji rela membuang seluruh waktu bebas nya untuk kehidupannya dan adik sepupu tersayangnya kelak.

"Hmm Baiklah, tidak ada guna nya memaksamu.." Tenten tersenyum tulus,"..tapi sesekali cobalah menikmati masa muda mu. Aku yakin Hinata juga berpikiran sama denganku,"

Ucapan Tenten membuatnya mengulum senyum sangat tipis, sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah karena selalu menolak ajakan mereka.

"Sepertinya tandem jump kali ini aku ikut , aku akan ajak Hinata,"

Bola mata coklat Tenten membesar."Eh serius? Lalu makalah mu?"

Neji mengangkat bahu seraya menutup Laptop nya." Mahasiswa teladan seperti ku tidak akan kena marah hanya karena terlambat menyerahkan makalah,"

Karena kesal , Tenten menjambak rambut panjangnya dengan gemas tanpa memperdulikan jeritan kesakitan Neji.

"Ih sepertinya penyakit sombong mu itu belum hilang ya,"

.

.

.

Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan beberapa materi di papan tulis dengan sesekali memperhatikan murid-murid nya satu persatu, memastikan bahwa semua murid dikelas nya menyimak apa yang ia ajarkan.

Sesuai harapan semua menyimak dengan baik, ada yang begitu serius mendengarkan penjelasan nya sambil mencatat di buku, ada yang menatap nya dengan malas lalu sesekali menguap dengan lebar(Shikamaru), ada yang menatap nya dengan dingin(Sasuke) , ada yang memperhatikannya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan buku(Chouji) *Kita semua tau apa yang dia lakukan :v* dan ada yang menatap nya dengan-

"Naruto, aku tidak peduli kau mengidap gangguan mental apapun tapi jangan tersenyum aneh seperti itu sambil menatapku,"

Semua menatap ke arah pemuda pirang yang memang kini sedang tersenyum aneh pada Guru bermasker mereka tersebut, mereka yakin Naruto tidak ada affair tertentu dengan Kakashi. Sorot Shappire Naruto seperti menerawang. Bahkan setelah ditegur Kakashi-sensei dan ditatap heran para murid dikelas pun ia belum menyadari nya.

Merasa jengkel Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku tulis.

"Jangan mengangguku TEME! Tidak lihat aku sedang belajar?!"Teriak nya pada si pemuda Emo.

"EHEM,"

Dehaman berintonasi berat itu membuatnya sontak menoleh kedepan, terkejut mendapati guru nya itu sudah berada didepan meja nya.

"Aku suka murid yang mengembangkan Imajinasi, apalagi yang berbau Erotis. Tapi..."Ada jeda beberapa saat."..Tidak pada jam pelajaranku,"

Naruto mendelik, "Tidak! Aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal kotor, "

"Lalu?"

Naruto pun menyadari bahwa ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas, tatapan heran,kesal dan mengejek semua tertuju padanya, belum lagi tatapa menagih jawaban dari guru nya, shappire nya melirik ke arah Sakura, meminta bantuan untuk memberikan alasan logis. Sayangnya si gadis cherry membuang muka.

Oke..Sakura tidak bisa diharap, selalu seperti itu. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku memikirkan Ramen,"Ucap Naruto lancar, dengan senyum charming nya seperti biasa, satu kelas menertawakan jawaban konyol nya, sementara Kakashi menghembuskan nafas kesal.

Bel tanda berakhir nya jam pelajaran pada hari ini berkumandang disambut pekikan senang dari murid-murid SMA konoha Gakuen, Naruto bersorak didalam hati. Akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari Introgasi Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat berkencan dengan sikat kloset hari ini,"Usai mengatakan itu Kakashi berbalik ke meja nya, murid-murid membungkuk memberi salam padanya.

"EH? TAPI SENSEI-"

"Jangan banyak protes Dobe,"Sasuke menyahut, ia berdiri disebelah Naruto yang masih menganga lebar sambil menatap kepergian Kakashi. Ucapan guru berambut perak itu masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya, ia sudah berjanji akan mengajak Hinata pergi hari ini.

"Walaupun tidak membolos tapi kau tetap saja tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ya Naruto,"Komentar Sai sambil merapikan alat tulis nya.

"Ah sial, aku sudah ada janji dengan Hinata!"Naruto menggeram sambil berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan tatapan heran dari Sakura, Sai dan Sasuke.

"Hinata? Hmm Hina.. Eh Sasuke, jangan-jangan.."

Sasuke mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang mungkin terlintas dipikiran si kepala musim semi, sedangkan Sai hanya berlalu tak acuh.

.

"SENSEII TUNGGU!"

Kakashi menatap datar murid konyol-nya yang membungkuk untuk mengatur nafas didepannya, baru beberapa menit ia berhasil menenangkan diri atas agar tidak mengeluarkan emosi nya didepan sang cucu kepala sekolah untuk menghindari penurunan gaji, sekarang murid itu malah mendatangi nya seolah memercik api emosi nya.

"Ada perlu apa Naruto?"

Naruto ber Ojigi."Maaf Sensei , aku tidak memperhatikan penjelasanmu, aku sungguh minta maaf,"

Kakashi bersedekap dada sambil bersandar di dinding koridor."Tidak biasa nya kau meminta maaf pada seorang Guru, aku yakin setelah ini akan ada Negosiasi,"

Naruto bangkit, ternyata Kakashi tahu lebih dulu maksud tujuannya. Sekarang ia bingung akan mengatakan apa, sementara waktu terus berjalan. Ia takut Hinata akan menunggu nya meski ia tau gadis itu belum memberikan respon ajakan nya kemarin, tapi Naruto harus bersikap jantan. Bagaimanapun cara nya ia harus menemui gadis itu.

"Tolonglah Kakashi-sensei, aku sedang ada janji," Naruto mengeluarkan wajah memelas nya , berharap dengan ini Kakashi akan melunak, namun diluar dugaan nya Pria itu tidak bergeming . Masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata datar.

"Ngh..Aku akan jarang membolos jam pelajaranmu, " Ucap Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang, Ia dapat melihat sorot mata Kakashi yang seolah mencari kebenaran dari ucapannya.

"Benar kau tidak akan bolos jam pelajaranku lagi?"

"Iya ben- EH MATTE maksudku-"Naruto menyadari kebodohannya, mana mungkin ia tidak membolos.

"Baiklah Namikaze Naruto-kun, hukuman mu ditukar dengan kehadiranmu," Kakashi tak membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan cuek guru itu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berteriak-teriak.

"Sensei, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Hmm Nenekmu pasti akan senang mendengar hal ini,"

Setelah Kakashi hilang dipersimpangan koridor, Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirang nya dengan kesal. Perkataannya tidak bisa ditarik kembali, jika sudah seperti ini ia tinggal menjalani saja imbas dari perkataannya.

Naruto kini berjalan dengan gusar menuju ruang perpustakaan, membayangkan hari-hari kedepannya ia akan selalu bertemu dengan pelajaran paling ia benci : Fisika.

Koridor masih dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang berkegiatan klub, Naruto tentu juga bergabung dengan beberapa klub. Ia mengikuti seluruh klub olahraga seperti Baseball , Basket, Renang dan yang lainnya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ia sampai kedepan pintu perpustakaan. Naruto tanpa sadar menarik nafas dalam sebelum menggeser pintu masuk.

Menatap lurus kedepan dan ia mendapati Hinata yang masih setia duduk disana, masih dengan buku-buku yang terbuka. Hinata duduk menghadap jendela, Naruto berjalan mendekat tanpa berniat mengaggetkan.

Naruto menyadari Hinata kini meletakan ponsel pada telinganya, Naruto yang tadi berniat untuk menyapa terhenti ketika Gadis itu berujar.

"Tandem jump?"

"..."

"Apa Niisan lupa aku sedang ada janji?"

"..."

"Hmm tidak apa-apa Niisan, Iya aku akan pulang sebelum malam,"

".."

"Hm,"

Hinata membalikan badan 45 derajat setelah meletakan ponsel nya di nakas, Naruto tersentak mengetahui gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Jadi Hinata, bagaimana kau mau ikut?"

Kini Hinata berbalik sepenuhnya, Ia duduk bersimpuh didepan Naruto yang berjongkok.

"Kenapa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Namikaze-san?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut, dengan canggung ia mengusap tengkuknya."Ah Gomen kalau aku tidak sopan, aku tidak biasa memanggil teman dengan nama marga,"

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari perkataan Naruto, hanya saja mendengar kata 'teman' dari mulut pemuda didepannya membuat Hinata melebarkan mata nya, perasaan asing menyeruak.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengulangi nya jika kau-"

"Hm lupakan.."

"Eh?"

Hinata ternyata lebih rumit daripada Sasuke ataupun Sakura, sikap nya yang tertutup dan dingin sangat susah ditebak.

Naruto menatap jam yang melilit pergelangan tangan kiri nya, ini bahkan sudah jam 5. Hinata belum jugamemberikan jawaban.

"Jadi Bagaimana? Mau ikut?"

Tanpa Naruto duga, Gadis bermata amethis itu mengangguk. Mereka merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan canggung.

Naruto bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan tidak percaya dan heran orang-orang disekitar mereka. Sang berandal dan Gadis misterius berjalan bersama, orang-orang yang memenuhi koridor itu bahkan lupa cara berkedip.

Dari balik tangga, Dua muda-mudi berbeda warna rambut menatap mereka dengan ekpresi berbeda. Si rambut merah muda cerah menatap dengan mata berbinar sedangkan Si rambut biru gelap menatap dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ia berhutang penjelasan dengan kita,"

"Hn,"

"Jangan hanya bergumam Sasuke, katakan sesuatu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia sampai mengendap-endap seperti seorang penguntit seperti ini karena gadis didepannya."Aku benar-benar tidak peduli Sakura,"

Sakura mendengus kesal, apalagi ketika si Uchiha bungsu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei mau mampir kerumahku?"Sakura berjalan menyusul Sasuke, langkah kaki nya berusaha menyamakan langkah lebar pemuda itu.

"Tidak,"Jawabnya ketus.

"Yakin?"

"Hn,"

Sakura merengut sebal, ingin sekali rasa nya menggulung Sasuke dengan karpet lalu menginjak-injak nya dengan sadis.

"Yakin? Ibuku mengundangmu untuk jamuan makan malam, kali ini kami memasak sup tomat,"

".."

Sakura terkikik melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah, ia tahu jika Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak Sasuke ada urusan pekerjaan diluar kota. Alhasil Sasuke mengurus hidup nya seorang diri selama seminggu ini. Teman-teman mereka jelas tahu betul Sasuke payah dalam hal memasak. Pasti selama seminggu ini Sasuke selalu absen memakan Tomat.

"Tidak hanya sup, aku kini menemukan beberapa olahan tomat yang lezat,"Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke dengan acuh, senyum jahil belum lepas dari wajahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas."Naik motorku,"

Gadis musim semi itu tertawa kencang, Sifat _Tsundere_ Sasuke selalu membuatnya terkikik geli. Ia menonjok Bahu Sasuke sekuat tenaga sebelum berlari menuju parkiran , Panggilan Sasuke yang datar tidak ia hiraukan.

.

.

.

'Ah sejauh mata memandang , hanya buku yang terlihat,'Batin Naruto gusar.

Sekarang mereka berada didalam toko buku besar yang sedang merayakan pembukaan, banyak orang datang untuk berkunjung untuk membeli promo yang diadakan, kebanyakan dari pengunjung adalah pelajar tentu nya.

Shappire Naruto bergulir menatap Hinata yang memandangi rak buku dengan berbinar, menuai pertanyaan dibenak Naruto , _apa yang menarik dari sebuah rak buku?_ Pikir Naruto.

"Menemukan Sesuatu Hinata?"Tanya Naruto Basa-basi.

Hinata mengangguk tanpa menoleh, tangan halus gadis itu mengambil sebuah buku dari rak pajangan, lalu membacanya dengan khidmat. Naruto memperhatikan itu semua secara diam-diam.

"Jika kau sudah menemukan buku yang menarik, bagaimana jika ke tempat duduk disana untuk membaca?"Tunjuk Naruto pada beberapa bangku baca yang disediakan. Hinata mengikuti arah tunjuk Naruto dan berjalan dengan anggun tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

'Sabar..' Batin Naruto.

Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan, Hinata yang membaca buku dan Naruto yang memandangi pengunjung.

Naruto bosan, ia dan buku sejak kecil tidak pernah bersahabat. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?"Tanya Naruto.

Hinata memiringkan kepala nya dengan bingung, membuat Naruto meneguk ludah nya secara tidak sadar. _Hinata sangat menggemaskan._

Sambil mengontrol degup jantungnya Naruto berusaha berujar setenang mungkin.

"Maksudku, sendirian di perpustakaan, tidak mempunyai teman apa yang menyenangkan dari itu semua?"

"..."

"Aku tidak tau seburuk apa masalah yang sedang kau alami, tapi kehadiran seorang sahabat di hidup kita sangat berarti, bahkan mereka bisa menjadi tempat berpulang ketika kita tidak punya _tempat_ lagi,"Ujar Naruto panjang lebar, ia melirik Hinata yang menunduk. Poni tebal nya menutupi raut wajah nya.

"..."

"Ah akan kuberitau satu rahasia ku, jika kau mau emm etto... menghadiri jam pelajaran sekali saja,"Naruto tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, entahlah semua keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Ia ingin menarik Hinata dari dunia nya, meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa teman adalah hal terpenting dikehidupan selain keluarga.

"Maaf , aku masih..tidak yakin,"Akhirnya Hinata menjawab, ia berujar dengan halus dan datar.

Naruto tersenyum lemah, ia memandang kearah lain. Suasana toko masih sangat ramai, disekitar mereka juga banyak orang-orang yang asyik membaca buku.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu ikut campur urusanmu.."Ada jeda yang membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah pemuda tan itu."..Tapi melihatmu yang sekarang seperti melihatku yang dulu,"

Naruto pun juga menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu. Hinata mengaku dalam hati, ia ingin tau kehidupan Naruto, ia ingin tahu seperti apa Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang mirip seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Aku...Aku akan masuk kelas besok,"

"EH BENAR?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, menurutnya tidak ada salah nya mencoba. Selama 3 tahun ia bersekolah di KonohaGakuen, ia tidak pernah memasuki kelas. Ia tidak pernah memiliki teman semasa SMA.

Neji selama ini juga selalu menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang sama tapi tidak ia gubris, Hinata tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan pemuda di sebelah nya ini mampu mendobrak dengan mudah nya dinding sekat yang selama ini ia bangun, apa istimewa nya pemuda ini?

"Bagus, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menyambutmu,"Saking girangnya Naruto tak sadar, ia menggenggam tangan Kiri Hinata yang berada diatas meja dan baru melepas ketika suara datar menerpa indra mereka berdua.

"Naruto? Hinata?"

Kedua nya menoleh dan mendapati sang ketua OSIS yang memandangi Hinata dan Naruto bergantian dengan tatapan aneh. Naruto menganggap itu tatapan terkejut.

"Yoo Gaara, kebetulan sekali kau disini,"

Pandangan Gaara tak lepas dari Hinata, apalagi melihat tangan mereka yang bertaut sebelumnya.

"Hm, aku tidak tau kalian sedekat ini,"

Naruto enggan menjawab ia hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya dengan canggung, sedangkan Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan biasa tapi ia bingung ketika mendapati tatapan aneh Gaara kepada Naruto tadi.

Tatapan tidak suka..

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **CHAPTER 3 : SISI KELAM (SELANJUTNYA)**

" _AKU BILANG AKU SENGAJA MENGALAH TEME!"_

" _Oh, aku mengajak nya ke toko buku ditengah kota,"_

" _Ya aku memang tidak berhak untuk memaksamu, sekali lagi maaf ya,"_

" _Yappari, ada sesuatu diantara mereka,"_

" _Ini akan menjadi Reuni yang panjang setelah kebebasanku dari penjara remaja, Namikaze-kun,"_

" _Ne.. Naruto, seperti nya kali ini nenek mu tidak akan tinggal diam,"_

Salam Sejuta Romance


	4. Chapter 4

" _Naruto? Hinata?"_

 _Kedua nya menoleh dan mendapati sang ketua OSIS yang memandangi mereka secara bergantian dengan tatapan aneh. Naruto menganggap itu tatapan terkejut._

" _Yoo Gaara, kebetulan sekali kau disini,"_

 _Pandangan Gaara tak lepas dari Hinata, apalagi melihat tangan mereka yang bertaut sebelumnya._

" _Hm, aku tidak tau kalian sedekat ini,"_

 _Naruto enggan menjawab ia hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya dengan canggung, sedangkan Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan biasa tapi ia bingung ketika mendapati tatapan aneh Gaara kepada Naruto tadi._

 _Tatapan tidak suka.._

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

.

"Hahh Olahraga memang merepotkan.."

Gerutuan itu keluar dari mulut si tunggal Nara, kelas 3-A saat ini sedang masuk jam pelajaran Olahraga yang dibimbing oleh guru penuh semangat, Guy-sensei.

" _So_ _desu_ _nee_ , aku tidak suka banyak bergerak,"Sambung Chouji.

Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang duduk di tengah lapangan bola yang dikelilingi arena khusus untuk lari sambil memandangi surai pirang dan biru gelap yang sedang berlomba lari jarak pendek dilapangan.

"GYAHAHAHA KAU MEMANG PAYAH _TEME_!" Suara cempreng Naruto terdengar sampai ke mereka berdua, Sasuke tidak buruk dalam Olahraga , cuman kemampuan Naruto memang sulit ditandingi.

Sasuke mendengus, masih dengan berlari, ia berusaha menghampiri Naruto yang berada jauh didepannya.

"Kyaaa Sasuke Kerenn,"

"Kyaa,"

"Kyaa,"

Suara-suara murid perempuan dikelasnya pun tak ia hiraukan, tujuan nya hanya satu. Mengalahkan si _Baka_ _dobe_.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan para murid perempuan, merengut tak suka, apakah mereka tidak melihat siapa yang di posisi terdepan sekarang?

Karena kurang fokus, Naruto tersandung, Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju garis finish.

PRITTTT

Dan Sasuke berhasil sampai lebih dulu.

Naruto menganga lebar ditengah arena, Sakura menghampiri nya dengan wajah _drop_. Selalu akan seperti ini jika Naruto menyombongkan diri.

"Jangan menganga. bodoh! Sini!" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke pemuda tan itu, untuk sejenak Naruto masih terpaku pada Sasuke yang jelas memberikan tatapan remeh dari kejauhan.

Tangan yang dibalut _Wristband_ berwarna merah itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

"Hah aku tadi sengaja mengalah, Dattebayo!" Ujar Naruto tak mau kalah. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau payah _dobe_ ,"

"AKU BILANG AKU SENGAJA MENGALAH _TEME_!"

"Hn.. pecundang,"

"HEH KAU-"

"Sudah hentikan!.." Adu mulut itu terhenti ketika Sakura berteriak ditengah-tengah mereka, Manik emerald nya menatap bergantian ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto."..Selalu saja bersikap ke kanak-kanakan,"

Naruto membuang muka, begitupun Sasuke. Melihat tingkah mereka berdua membuat Sakura menghela nafas.

"Oh iya Naruto bagaimana kencanmu?"

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Sakura yang kini berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru dan Chouji ditengah lapangan bola.

"Huh?"

"Tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh, kau kemarin pergi dengan Hyuuga kan?"Ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ehh?"

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati, ia tidak tau bahwa bukan hanya Gaara yang tau jika ia pergi dengan Hinata kemarin, ia berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang berkumpul di lapangan.

"Kalian tau darimana?"Tanya Naruto sambil melepas Jaket biru Olahraga khas Konoha Gakuen, kini ia hanya memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek.

"Kami melihatmu dikoridor,"Jawab Sakura riang, Naruto mengangguk.

"Oh, aku mengajak nya ke toko buku ditengah kota,"

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan si Hyuuga?"Tanya Shikamaru, mewakili pertanyaan dibenak mereka semua.

Naruto tampak berpikir."Ah sudah lama, aku 'kan sering membolos diperpustakaan,"

Baru saja Sakura hendak melontarkan pertanyaan , namun dipotong cepat oleh Naruto.

"Ah Shikamaru, aku dengar kau menduduki peringkat pertama di Uji coba Ujian Nasional _ne_?"

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat, ia enggan menjawab.

"Hee Hontou? Wah akhirnya kau kembali menjadi Shikamaru yang dulu," Ujar Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Shikamaru diam saja, dalam hati ia bersyukur sekaligus bangga. Tidak percuma mengurangi jam tidur berharga nya untuk mempelajari soal-soal Ujian Nasional, Alhasil ia dapat mengerjakannya dengan mudah.

"Tapi Si Hyuuga ada diperingkat dua dan Sasuke ada diperingkat tiga,"Ujar Chouji sambil menatap bergantian pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sedang menatap lapangan.

"Hm Meskipun begitu, Nilai kalian hanya selisih beberapa poin, kau tetap hebat Sasuke,"Hibur Sakura, Namun Sasuke masih tetap diam tak bergeming. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, mereka semua pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Naruto pun hanya diam, bukan karena apa, ia kini sedang memikirkan Hinata. Kemarin malam setelah mereka bertemu dengan Gaara, Hinata ditelfon oleh kakak sepupu nya dan kemudian Gadis itu berkata bahwa sudah dijemput didepan taman kota, Gaara nampak antusias ingin mengantarnya kesana, Namun penolakan halus dari Hinata harus ia terima.

Masih ada waktu 30 menit untuk berganti baju sebelum jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai, tak ingin membuang-buang waktu para murid-murid berganti baju untuk bersiap menghadiri jam pelajaran selanjutnya yang diisi oleh Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto mengikatkan jaket olahraga nya pada pinggangnya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto berjalan menuju koridor belakang. Naruto berbalik, ia berjalan mundur tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Cari angin,"Ujar nya singkat,padat jelas.

Sasuke tidak ingin peduli, menurutnya ini bukan urusannya. Ia pun meneruskan langkah kaki nya menuju ruang ganti laki-laki.

.

.

.

Naruto telah sampai pada tujuan nya, ruang perpustakaan.

Ruangan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia kunjungi tanpa alasan, rasanya tidak ada yang istimewa dari ruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku pelajaran yang _notabene_ nya sangat ia jauhi, kecuali gadis misterius yang mempunyai dunia sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto berjalan mendekati nya, seperti biasa ia duduk bersila tepat disebelah gadis yang belum menyadari kehadirannya itu. Dilihat nya Hinata masih sibuk membaca buku di tangannya.

"Hinata.."Panggil nya lirih.

Gadis indigo itu mengangkat pandangan dan kemudian menoleh, mata mereka bersirobok sejenak, sebelum Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada buku yang gadis itu baca.

"Aaa jadi masuk kelas hari ini?"Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi, menagih janji yang kemarin ia buat tanpa kesepakatan dari Hinata.

Sorot mata Hinata tetap datar, tidak ada sepercik antusias yang Naruto harapkan. Hal ini membuat si _Heiress_ kecewa.

"Gomen,"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa,"

Naruto terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab dengan nada santai seperti biasa, meski ada rasa kecewa yang menyelimuti dirinya."Hee souka.."

"Gomen,"

Kedua nya sama-sama menunduk tanpa disadari,"Aku yang harus nya minta maaf , seenak nya memintamu menghadiri kelas,"

"..."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah , sambil mengusap leher nya canggung. Ia memutuskan beranjak untuk menghadiri kelas Kakashi, bagaimanapun ia sudah terlibat kesepakatan.

"Ya aku memang tidak berhak untuk memaksamu, sekali lagi maaf ya,"

Naruto menyiratkan tatapan kecewa yang tidak disadari oleh Hinata, ego dan sifat keras kepala menyelimuti hati Gadis penyendiri itu. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan Naruto meninggalkan ruangan setelah berpamit pada Hinata, dan untuk kali ini ia tidak berbalik.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata mengigit bibir nya dengan keras. Udara dingin yang tadi membekukan kedua nya terasa mengikat kaku Hinata.

Ego merajai.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati Naruto yang masuk ke ruangan kelas dengan wajah tertekuk dan kedua tangan yang diletakkan dikantong celana-itu kebiasaan Naruto jika ia sedang gelisah- mungkin ada suatu hal yang terjadi atau mungkin masalah dengan kedua orang tua nya lagi, itu pikir Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kedua nya pun tidak mau mengambil resiko dibentak seperti Kiba karena mencoba untuk mengejek si berandal pirang tersebut, biasanya mereka akan menunggu Naruto lebih tenang terlebih dahulu.

"Aku kira ia baru saja datang dari Ruang perpustakaan?"Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Memang,"

" _Yappari_ , ada sesuatu diantara mereka,"

Sasuke hanya diam, namun matanya tak lepas dari Naruto yang berjalan menuju bangku nya. Dari sekian ratus siswi Konoha Gakuen, ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menaruh hati pada Gadis aneh penyendiri. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin karena Naruto sendiri belum menyatakan nya dengan jelas. Ia benci mengakui hal ini tapi ia cukup penasaran.

Melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai , Sakura tidak bisa berdiam saja.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hn, _Nandemonai_ ,"

.

.

'Halte bus'

Naruto membaca tulisan pada _baliho_ dalam hati, hari sudah berganti menjadi malam sejak 2 jam yang lalu, sejak pulang sekolah Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya di jalanan _Kansai_ tanpa tujuan yang pasti, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Ia bahkan menyesal karena menolak tumpangan Sasuke da Sakura yang terang-terangan sedang mekhawatirkan dirinya, saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri. Setelah bertemu dengan Hinata mood nya seketika menjadi hancur. Tentu bukan Hinata sebab nya, melainkan penolakan halus nya.

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya Naruto tidak sadar , sebuah tangan merangkul lehernya. Dengan reflek yang tepat ia menjauh dari orang itu.

 _Shappire_ nya membulat sempurna.

"Kimimaru?!"

Pemuda dengan seragam _yuzuran_ yang nampak berantakan berdiri dengan sombong didepannya, Naruto seketika memasang sikap bertarung apalagi ketika 2 pemuda berpenampilan _Yankee_ mendekat ke arah nya.

"Ini akan menjadi Reuni yang panjang setelah kebebasanku dari penjara remaja, Namikaze- _kun_ ,"

Kimimaru memutar sendi leher nya dengan dramatis, rambut perak nya yang terikat berantakan mengikuti gerak kepala nya.

"Mau mencari tempat sepi?" Tawar Kimimaru sekedar basa-basi, karena ia tau saat ini kota sedang ramai dan Naruto tahu diri bahwa nenek nya tidak memperbolehkan dirinya kembali terlibat perkelahian atau jika ia melanggar konsekuensi nya bukan main, ia akan dipindahkan ke luar negeri, Masuk ke sekolah khusus _entrepreneurship_ yang sangat ia benci.

"Boleh, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu , mendekam 5 bulan dipenjara dan mendapatkan Rehabilitasi Ne? wah-wah seperti nya kau jauh terlihat lebih jinak sekarang,"Ujar Naruto penuh provokasi, menyebabkan pemuda didepan nya menggertakan gigi dengan ganas.

Kempatnya berjalan kedalam terowongan yang sebenarnya celah kecil diantara dua gedung apartement, mereka masuk tidak terlalu jauh dari trotoar. Begitu mereka berhenti berjalan, sebuah pipa paralon berdiameter 7 cm tepat mengenai helaian pirangnya, nyaris membentur tempurung tengkorak karena sebelum nya Naruto berhasil menunduk dengan tepat waktu.

Tanpa memberi jeda _yankee_ pertama memberikan tonjokan pada pipi tan Naruto, hingga membuatnya tersungkur beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Hoya, apa ini? Namikaze terlihat lebih lemah sekarang.."Kimimaru berkacak pinggang, mata melotot nyaris keluar, dagu terangkat tinggi ketika meremehkan lawan.

Naruto dapat merasakan sudut bibir nya robek sekarang, rasa pahit besi terasa dilidahnya. Naruto meludah kesembarang arah sebelum kembali berdiri dengan tegap.

"Aku tau kau masih dendam karena pertarungan kita dahulu, tapi ini semua sudah berlalu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi diriku yang dulu lagi,"

Kimimaru mengepalkan buku jari nya dengan erat, ia berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berdiri dengan langkah kecil bagai seorang psikopat yang siap mengguliti mangsa, bahkan Kimimaru menatap sengit Naruto tanpa sekalipun berkedip.

"Mudah kau bicara seperti itu, seolah tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan selama berada dipenjara, sedangkan kau aman dibalik perlindungan kekuasaan,"Titah Kimimaru dengan penekanan disetiap kata, urat-urat dileher nya nampak melejit ingin keluar dari kulit.

Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik helaian pirang matahari."Kau tidak tau apa yang kualami,"

Kimimaru mendecih, merasa membuang waktu bersenang-senangnya hanya untuk bertukar kata. Ia pun kini sudah berdiri tepat didepan Naruto yang membelakangi mulut terowongan. Kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku celana dengan tenang, kaki kanan terangkat dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia tendang bagian rusuk si pirang , melemparkan si empu nya terdampar ke pinggiran trotoar.

BRAKK

Naruto meringis, mungkin beberapa tulang rusuk nya retak sekarang, begitu juga dengan punggung nya yang bertubrukan dengan trotoar, tak ayal jika darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya.

Niat hati ingin membalas karena yang dilakukan Kimimaru pada nya sangat kelewatan, tapi ketika Shappire nya terbuka, ia dapat melihat jelas orang-orang pejalan kaki yang menatap nya dengan tatapan beragam

Dan _Shappire_ bertemu dengan Lavender. Sosok Hinata berdiri diantara kerumunan para pejalan kaki dengan ekspresi terkejut, mereka bertatapan cukup lama sebelum kerah kemeja Naruto ditarik dengan kencang.

"Lemah sekali kau! Cepat bawa bocah itu kesini dan kita habisi dia,"Titah Kimimaru pada kedua teman nya yang menyeret Naruto kembali memasuki terowongan.

Sesak meradang, sebagai bentuk perlawanan diri ia dengan cekatan mempelintir tangan orang yang mencekik nya dan membanting tubuh nya ke tanah dengan keras.

 _Yankee_ kedua menyerang dari arah belakang, tengkuk nya menjadi sasaran sebelum Naruto menggeser sedikit posisi nya, lalu menarik tangan kanan _yankee_ kedua dan mendorong punggungnya kedinding, membiarkan wajah si _Yankee_ kedua bergesekan dengan dinding kasar gedung.

 _Yankee_ pertama dan Kimimaru tak tinggal diam, mereka bersekongkol untuk membekuk si Namikaze tunggal, Belati berkarat keluar dari kantong celana _Yuzuran_ Kimimaru, _Yankee_ pertama bertugas menghentikan pergerakan dan Kimimaru yang menyelesaikan semua nya.

BRUG-Tubuh si Yanke kedua sengaja Naruto lempar ke arah Yankee pertama, melihat Kimimaru yang mendekati nya dengan tangan kanan berada didalam saku kantong, Ia jelas menyadari pemuda bersurai panjang itu pasti punya senjata tajam.

SLEP

Kimimaru dan Naruto saling menahan gerakan, Naruto yang dengan lihai menelusup kebelakang Kimimaru dan berusaha mencekik nya dengan lengan kanan dan Kimimaru yang berusaha menjangkau Ginjal Kanan Naruto yang kini sedang ditahan oleh tangan kiri empu nya, Ujung belati berkilat hampir bersentuhan dengan Sweater abu-abu Naruto.

"Jangan jadi pengecut dengan menyuruh _antek_ - _antek_ mu ikut campur,"Gertak Naruto sambil menatap kedua _Yankee_ yang akan menyerang nya, Kimimaru menghentikan mereka dengan satu isyarat.

"Kubunuh kau sialan!"Teriak Kimimaru pada Naruto.

"Tidak secepat itu aku mati!"

Kimimaru mulai kehabisan nafas, sedangkan ujung belati sudah menembus Sweater abu-abu dan Kemeja putih Naruto, perlahan cairan berwarna merah keluar mengalir.

Mungkin kedua nya akan sama-sama _berakhir_ jika suara tembakan pistol tidak berbunyi mengintrupsi.

"Angkat tangan kalian!"

Beberapa polisi ada di sekitar mereka, berkeliling memeriksa mereka sambil menodongkan pistol. Naruto membeku ketika seseorang berjalan tenang menghampiri nya.

"Ne.. Naruto, seperti nya kali ini nenek mu tidak akan tinggal diam,"

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Terimakasih review nya minna dan spesial untuk ' _the eraser'-U r the 1st person who gave me a flame—For 3 years of being author, Hontou ni Arigatou_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jaa sampai bertemu di capt selanjutnya.**_

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
